Campfire Tales
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: When Dick tells a scary story while the Bat brothers plus Steph are out camping, Tim notices Damian acting rather odd afterwards. One-shot


**... Oh, I don't know. Batfam fluff! Batfam fluff for all!**

**I don't own Batman. Or, more accurately for this particular little piece, the Robins. I don't own the story Dick is telling either. I just terrorized all my friends with it to the point where they would get annoyed if I as much as said the first word.**

"And then..." Dick paused, smirking, then glanced around the campfire, disappointed that no one seemed at all scared.

"Just finish the story already, Golden Boy!" Jason groaned out, leaning back on the log he was sitting on.

"What's the point? None of you are any fun to scary stories to," Dick grumbled, his lower lip stuck out in a pout and his arms crossed.

He didn't notice the flash of relief on Damian's face that was wiped from the child's face swiftly as Stephanie starting speaking.

"Aww, I wanted to hear how it ends!"

Tim rose an eyebrow in her direction.

"Why?"

Stephanie scoffed in response.

"It might not be very scary, but Dick's a great storyteller."

The smirk returned to Dick's face in seconds.

"Well, if that's the case," Dick drawled as he leaned on his knees, preparing to jump back into the story.

"Why are you encouraging him, Stephanie?" Tim interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shush, Timmy. I'm telling a story," Tim rolled his eyes, but was quiet all the same.

Dick's grin vanished suddenly, his expression turning deadly serious. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, and had an eerie tone.

"And then, when she turned around, there was her boyfriend, hanging dead from the tree branch over the car, the edge of his sneaker hitting against the roof. Knock," pause "knock," another pause "knock."

As Dick finished the story, silence rang out, the final word echoing through the air. That is, until Jason shattered the effect by laughing loudly.

"Don't you ever get tired of that story, Dickie-bird?"

Dick crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Jason.

"No, Jason, I don't, because that story is awesome!"

Stephanie looked to Jason questioningly.

"Wait, has he used this story before?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Before? Try _all the time!_ It used to get to the point where Babs would hit him over the head if he so much as said the first word!"

Now it was Tim's turn to be perplexed.

"I've... never heard it before..."

Jason turned toward Dick, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, Timmy, you... you always seemed so cute and innocent, and I didn't want to scare you..."

Tim stared at Dick with his mouth hanging open.

"... Dick, it isn't even a very scary story! You just told it to Damian, who is way younger than I was!"

"I know Damian's seen way worse stuff than this, so I knew he wouldn't be scared! Right, Dami?"

Damian froze for an instant, then answered swiftly.

"O-of course not! Why would I be scared of such a ridiculous story?" While Damian did his best to sound like his normal cocky self, Tim could still notice a slight stutter when he had began speaking.

"See? He just thinks it's stupid," Dick interrupted Tim's thought process as he wrapped an arm around Damian and squeezed, causing the child to growl at him.

After smirking at the two for a moment, Stephanie threw her hands in the air, yawning.

"'Kay, I'm hitting the ol' sleeping bag. Night, boys," she stood up, stumbling into her tent.

"I think she's on to something there," Dick said, covering his mouth with one hand to try and stifle his own yawn. "You comin', Jay?"

"Sleep, or be stuck with those two? I think the answer the is obvious, Goldie," Jason swiftly stood up, Dick following more drowsily, and headed towards the tent they were sharing. As Dick nearly fell in, Jason stopped at the entrance, turning back to his two younger brothers that were still sitting near the dying fire.

"Both of you, into the tent, now. You're not supposed to be alone."

Tim rose his arms in frustration.

"I'm 17 years old! I think I'm old enough to be outside alone for a few minutes!"

Jason snorted.

"B's rule, not mine. Plus, he'd skin Dickie and me alive if either of you got hurt. So, tent. Now."

Tim rolled his eyes, but stood up stiffly, walking to the tent he and Damian were sharing while glaring at Jason, who was waiting with arms crossed for them to enter the flimsy structure. Tim, even through his frustration, was still able to note how Damian was walking at an oddly swift speed behind him, seeming almost desperate to reach the tent.

As soon as Tim zipped close the tent flap, Damian scrambled for the flashlight, clicking it on quickly.

"Would you turn that thing off?" Tim asked, annoyed, as he lay down in his sleeping bag and attempted to shield his eyes from the light with one arm.

"... No," Damian answered curtly.

"Well, I'm kind of trying to sleep here..." Tim mumbled in response, burying his face in his pillow to escape the rays of light evading his eyelids.

"I do not expect _you _to understand why I would need the light, Drake, but I assure you-"

"The story scared you, didn't it," Tim didn't even ask; he stated it as a fact as he propped himself on one elbow.

"... It did unnerve me a bit..." Damian muttered, averting his eyes from Tim's own.

The teen sighed.

"Damian, that was just a dumb urban legend-"

"_No man shall hang me from a tree!"_

While Tim was a bit shocked by the outburst, and just how serious Damian appeared to be about this, he quickly figured out how to calm the boy down.

"Okay, so you don't want to be killed by that Hangman guy from Dick's story, right?" Tim asked as casually as he could.

"That is correct, Drake."

"Well, Damian, there is something you should consider then."

The child burrowed his eyebrows.

"And that would be?"

Tim leaned back on both elbows.

"The fact that you are currently camping with your older brothers Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin, your brother's girlfriend and family friend Batgirl, and that you yourself are Robin."

Damian paused, looking deep in thought, before hesitantly asking a question.

"... Did Todd bring his guns?"

"Despite Dick asking him not to, I'm pretty sure I saw them in his suitcase."

The flashlight suddenly flicked off, drowning the tent in darkness.

"I suppose the campsite is safe enough. Good night, Drake."

Tim rolled his eyes before leaning back on his pillow.

"You too, Demon."

**I swear Tim and Damian have taken over every inspiration I have ever. It used to be Dick and Jason. I think the younger brothers have conquered over their elders or something.**


End file.
